Silent Stars: Book 1 - Two Tides
by Entracon
Summary: In a time long after the cats have moved from the lake, and the names of many cats from the past have vanished, tensions grow as cats begin turning up dead. With leaf-bare quickly approaching, things only seem to be getting worse. And now, the fates of several cats intertwine as the Clans try to figure out why StarClan isn't even speaking to them anymore.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two cats padded through the moonlit forest, the sound of crickets chirping and dead leaves crunching beneath their paws echoing through the forest. The first cat was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and several scars on her fur. The cat beside her was a pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

The tortoiseshell cat spoke. "Grayleaf, will Snowcloud be alright?"

Grayleaf dipped his head in uncertainty. "I've dressed the wounds with horsetail and covered them up with cobweb, but after that, there really isn't much I can do."

The other cat nodded in understanding, sadness in her eyes. "RiverClan will need as many paws as we can get if we expect to survive, especially with leafbare coming around."

"I just wish StarClan would give us some sort of indication of what to do to save our Clan..." sighed the tabby tom, looking up at the shimmering night sky.

The smaller cat tilted her head. "Perhaps they will speak to you in your dreams tonight?"

"We can only hope, Patchstar. We can only hope."

 **Sorry for the really short prologue, future chapters will be longer. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Bye!**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 ** _RiverClan_**

 **Leader:** Patchstar - small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with deep emerald eyes, several small scratches on her back, and a large scar running across her chest

 **Deputy:** Willowtail - dusty gray-brown tom with light copper eyes and a scar across his eye

 **Medicine Cat:** Grayleaf - large pale gray spotted tabby tom with olive eyes and a long tail

 **Warriors:** Bluenose - dark gray-blue classic tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly and ice blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Snowcloud - fluffy white tom with amber eyes and long whiskers

 **Apprentice, Rainpaw**

Dapplewhisker - wiry-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with long whiskers, a fluffy tail, and hazel eyes

Minnowfoot - muddy brown munchkin mackerel tabby tom with golden eyes and a notched ear

Reedpelt - muscular golden-brown ticked tabby with a scar on his flank, a long tail, and copper eyes

Voleclaw - dark brown tom with dull yellow eyes and a short tail

Silverfang - silver ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle and underbelly

Iceflower - pale gray she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye, deaf on the side with the blue eye

Fennelstripe - light golden mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Nightpaw - black tom with white speckles and amber eyes

Rainpaw - dark gray-blue tom with light green eyes and a stubby tail

 **Queens:**

Swanface - graceful white she-cat with a black muzzle and beautiful golden eyes

 **Kit(s), Lilykit (tiny white she-cat with pretty emerald eyes and a long, plumy tail)**

Paleclaw - light gray-blue spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Kit(s), Mintkit (pale gray she-cat with long whiskers and olive eyes), Lavenderkit (light gray-blue spotted tabby she-kit with a white chest and hazel eyes)**

 **Elders:** Thriftstorm - light ginger tom with a graying muzzle, a notched ear, and green eyes

 **.**

 ** _WindClan_**

 **Leader:** Gorsestar - long-furred bright golden classic tabby tom with olive eyes, one scratched

 **Deputy:** Adderfur - small brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Thrushnose - gray-brown she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly and hazel eyes

 **Warriors:** Redfoot - dark ginger spotted tabby tom with copper eyes

 **Apprentice, Brindlepaw**

Rookstorm - black she-cat with green eyes

Ploverpelt - gray ticked tabby tom with a white underbelly and muzzle, black spots, and green eyes

Harestep - small brown tom with yellow eyes and a stumpy tail

Owleye- dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes, one missing

Grousefang - long-furred muddy red classic tabby she-cat with olive eyes

Honeyflower - bulky golden spotted tabby tom with a scar on his shoulder and amber eyes

Dawnclaw - golden mackerel she-cat with a white chest and muzzle and blue eyes

Fogheart - dull gray ticked tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Goosecloud - light gray tom with green eyes and long whiskers

Hollystripe - dark ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a white muzzle

 **Apprentices:** Brindlepaw - black and white brindled tabby tom with copper eyes

 **Queens:** Pheasantfur - brown mottled tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Kits, Bramblekit (dark brown classic tabby she-kit with green eyes), Rabbitkit (light brown tom with a white underbelly and hazel eyes)**

Daisyfoot - white she-cat with green eyes and long whiskers

 **Kits, Sheepkit (fluffy white tom with hazel eyes), Mallowkit (small cream ticked tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and paws and blue eyes)**

 **Elders:** Nutstripe - large brown mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

.

 ** _ShadowClan_**

 **Leader:** Geckostar - small brown mackerel tabby tom with a distinct leaf-like tail tip and copper eyes

 **Deputy:** Darkclaw - muscular black tom with cold amber eyes, one of them scarred, and strangely sharp claws

 **Medicine Cat:** Nightleaf - black she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly, large white splotches, and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Flashpaw**

 **Warriors:** Deerface - light brown she-cat with a white chest and soft blue eyes

Dustcloud - smoky gray classic tabby tom with a white chest, muzzle, underbelly and white paws, and yellow eyes

Ivywhisker - dark brown ticked tabby tom with green eyes

Frognose - small spotted brown tom with amber eyes

Pinefoot - blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and long whiskers

Shadefur - long-furred dusty gray tom with amber eyes

Benttail - large gray ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a tail bent at the middle

Darkflower - dark gray she-cat with several scars on her face and amber eyes

Thistlenose - dark blue-gray she-cat with clouded golden eyes

Duskfang - large black ticked tabby tom with an overhanging tooth and olive eyes

Blizzardheart - light blue-gray dappled tabby tom with a white muzzle and underbelly, and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Flashpaw - light yellow tabby tom with a white stomach and blue eyes

 **Queens:** Blackpelt - muscular black she-cat with golden eyes and wiry fur

 **Kits, Maplekit (dark golden marbled tabby she-kit with blue eyes)**

Hailstripe - long-furred light gray mackerel tabby she-cat with olive eyes

 **Kits, Cloudkit (white tom with blue eyes, deaf), Smokekit (smoky light gray she-kit with blue eyes)**

Graycloud - dark gray ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Kits, Stormkit (dappled blue-gray ticked tabby tom with blue eyes)**

 **Elders:** Lichenfur - dappled light brown she-cat with a twisted leg and hazel eyes

Speckleface - dilute tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

.

 ** _ThunderClan_**

 **Leader:** Lavenderstar - long-furred pale blue-gray mackerel tabby she-cat with a long plumy tail, a notched ear, and forest green eyes

 **Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

 **Deputy:** Poppywhisker - dark ginger ticked tabby tom with white paws and hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitecloud - light-sensitive white she-cat with pink eyes

 **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

 **Warriors:** Pearpelt - small ginger tom with green eyes

Fawnfur - light brown tom with copper eyes and a scarred shoulder

Cuckooclaw - blue-gray tabby with white patches and golden eyes

Oaktail - dark brown classic tabby she-cat with green eyes and a notched ear

Bluewhisker - dark blue-gray mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Mousefoot - small brown she-cat with a white underbelly and olive eyes

Burnetnose - bright ginger ticked tabby she-cat with a long tail and copper eyes

Patchfang - muscular white tom with black splotches and green eyes

Emberflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and long whiskers

Poplarstorm - golden tom with a white chest and yellow eyes

Owlheart - brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and underbelly and green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Shrewpaw - long-furred small pale brown tom with copper eyes

Duskpaw - black tom with amber eyes and a long tail

 **Queens:** Rowanstripe - reddish brown striped tabby with golden eyes

 **Kits, Expecting**

 **Elders:** Speckleleaf - white she-cat with black speckles and hazel eyes


End file.
